


Ducklings

by KittyHawk1903



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: One of Writober lists, day 4: A story about learning to fly.





	Ducklings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in Russian and suddenly decided to translate. Being honest it's my first real attempt, I had some translations _from_ English before and it was totally fine. Now I'm absolutely not sure about my text.  
So I will be very glad if any native English speaker would take a look and tell me something in comments (or at least, would tell me something like "pls burn it down, your English is way too awful"))).

The ducklings swam around following their mother, who quacked at them now and then - having enough imagination, one could decide her voice was firm.

"It's time," she called softly, as promised - not immediately, giving time to get an eyeful of a sunny summer day in a spacious park.

"Yes, sure... but can you give me a few more minutes?" he asked with concern, keeping his eye on ducklings.

Death came closer, looking there with interest, and reached into the pocket of her tight black jeans.

"Didn't you have enough time?"

"I did. But they didn't."

On cue, ducklings suddenly began to almost run on water, frantically flapping their small wings, but no one flew up. Mother duck, quacking angrily, swam in a circle and even ignored a piece of bread thrown in her direction.

"What for?" Death threw a handful of crumbs into the water and leaned on the railing, watching ducklings.

"They're learning to fly. Watch carefully... this is about to happen."

The ducklings rushed through the water again, running circles after their mother.

"I haven't watched ducks for centuries," Death said, smiling carelessly and widely. "Let's wait until they take off, right?"

"Sure."

He thought that now it seems like he would be waiting for her and hurry her up a bit later. Weird, he always imagined Death as some kind of damn important, respectable and gloomy person, more likely a male, and she wasn't like that at all. She was cheerful, pretty and very, very lively.

On the next lap, one duckling finally got off the water, flapping its wings, and his brothers and sisters immediately followed suit with the approving quack of mother duck.

Death laughed clapping her hands enthusiastically. She was genuinely delighted with the sight, as if she'd seen something like that for the first time - although she'd seen thousands of thousands of worlds, their birth and doom, she'd seen the most amazing creatures and most unbelievable stories...

And yet she was totally childishly happy for the ducklings who had finally learned to fly.

And this was, perhaps, the infinite wisdom of her Endless life.

"I'm ready," he said quietly, giving Death the opportunity to fully enjoy the sight. Nobody seemed to notice her, even though there were a lot of people in the park, and she laughed loudly and contagiously. Only two people sitting on the other side of the pond, not talking, stared at their direction - from that distance, it was difficult to see them, they were just white figure and black one, but he had a feeling like he could sense this unblinking glance at himself.

"Let's go then," Death offered her hand, smiling. "And thanks for ducklings. I wouldn't have noticed!"

He smiled gratefully, taking her hand, glanced at the park for the last time and closed his eyes, dissolving into an infinitely gentle cold touch. The last thing he felt in his life.

Death ruffled her shaggy hair and thought it would be necessary to tell about ducklings to her always gloomy brother. To annoy him a little, because it's definitely impossible to amuse him, so at least she'd have fun herself.

She leaned over the railing and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey shorties! Well-done!"

Mother duck quacked gratefully and followed Death with her eyes thoughtfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks, you read this.  
Additional thanks if you noticed some slight crossover shadow.


End file.
